Un photographe sur le Moby Dick
by Kaeliss
Summary: Avant la guerre à Marineford, Prompto apparaît sur le Moby Dick déboussolé. Fidèle à lui même il aidera son ami nouvellement acquis à protéger sa famille durant cette guerre. Mais pourquoi toutes les marines veulent-ils lui faire la peau ? Et pourquoi est ce seulement un problème qu'ils prennent des photos souvenir aux passages ? Découvrez le en lisant se One Shot.


**Un photographe sur le Moby Dick.**

_Dans le royaume d'Altiss_

_a, le chaos est à son comble. L'hydréenne fait sont entré majestueuse, en inondant les zones civile. Furieuse de l'arrogance des humains demandant son aide._

_ WOOOAHHHH ! POURQUOI J'AI FAIT CA ?! - Dit Prompto sur le missile qu'il a utiliser pour propulser Noctis jusqu'à L'hydréenne. Toujours sur le missile il se dirigeait tout droit vers la divinité de l'eau. A l'impacte Prompto ferma les yeux quelque secondes avant de les ouvrir s'apercevant de l'absence de douleur.

_ YOUHOUUU ! JE SUIS TOUJOURS EN VIE ! hehehehe... - Il regarde autour de soi pour voir qu'il est entouré d'homme plus menaçant les uns que les autres.

_ Où suis-je ?

_ Qui es-tu yoi ?! - Dit un homme blond avec une drôle de coupe.

_ Je suis Prompto et vous qui êtes vous ? Et où suis-je ?

_ Tu es sur le Moby Dick, le bateau de l'homme le plus fort au monde. Peux tu nous dire ce que tu faisait accrocher à cet engin ? -Dit-il en pointant le missile à deux pas d'eux.

_ Euh, oh ça, c'était un missile que l'empire utilise pour abattre L'hydréenne, je m'en suis servit pour m'en n'approcher avec Noct.

-Qu'est ce que l'hydréenne? Et de quel empire parles tu ?

-C'est un léviathan gigantesque, la déesse de la mer. C'est rare que des personnes ne la connaissent pas. Et pour l'empire, il ni en a toujours eu qu'un seul, c'est l'empire Niflheim avec leur soldats magitech. Ouuuuh, il faut se réveillé les mecs, mais d'où vous sortez pour ne pas les connaître.

-Izou as tu entendu parlez de cette empire, Yoi? - Dit Marco à l'homme efféminé.

_ Nan, jamais entendu parler. Soi il nous ment pour échapper à notre vigilance, soi il viens bien d'une île inconnu de nous et du monde entier. Mais c'est quand même difficile à avaler, après tout un empire n'est pas quelque chose qui passe inaperçu aux yeux du gouvernement et des dragon céleste.

_ Euh excusez moi, je veux pas déranger mais de quoi vous parlez ?

_Il est plutôt louche. - Dit Haruta en se dégageant de la foule.

_Ouais, il l'ai.- Continue Izou

_Et mais j'ai rien fait moi pourquoi vous me regarder tous comme ça ?!- répond Prompto.

_Bas tu te pointe sur notre navire en pleine préparation pour une guerre avec un missile en détruisant en partie le pont. Et tu nous dit que tu viens d'un empire inconnu du monde qui essai de détruire une divinité. Quel partie d'après toi n'est pas louche dans cette histoire. -Récite Izou septique.

-Même moi je mens mieux. -Murmura Haruta.

_Hahaha dis comme ça... Attendez, Attendez une minute. Je ne mens pas, j'ai des preuves ! Argh Noct dans quel merdier tu m'as mis.

Prompto sort son appareil photo et montre quelque photos à l'équipage.

_ Là c'est le disque de Cotess où sommeil l'Archéen et là c'est le Titan quand j'ai été séparé de Noct et de Gladio. - Certaine personnes personne retiennent leur souffle en voyant la figure effrayante du Titan.

_ Et la c'est l'hydréenne dont je vous ai parler. A ce moment elle a inonder et détruit presque tout Altissa. J'espère que Noct et les autres vont bien.

_ Pourquoi vous vous approcher de créature si dangereux Yoi ?

_Ont dois le faire pour récupéré la bénédiction des dieux afin de vaincre l'empire et les démons.

_... Euh... des démons ?

_ Oui de ce genre...- Dit-il en montrant une Naga. - Celle là m'a fait particulièrement flippé.

_...

_Nous t'amenons à père. Suis moi Yoi.

_Hein ? Euh d'accord... Et attend moi, j'ai des petites jambes comparé à toi.

En suivant l'homme blond, Prompto regardait la tension qui l'entourait. Il maudissait Noct pour l'avoir entraîner dans cette situation inconfortable. Au centre de l'énorme navire, Prompto écarquilla les yeux devant la figure imposante que tenait un vieille homme gigantesque à la moustache quelque peu original.

_ La vache il est gigantesque ! C'est quoi un géant ?

_ On peu dire ça...bien qu'il ne le soi qu'à moitié.-Dit Haruta en rigolant de la réaction de Prompto.

Marco s'avança devant Barbe blanche en lui résumant se qu'il avait appris. Le regard de vieille homme se posa sur lui puis sur le concerné avec une certaine méfiance et de la curiosité.

_ Morveux, je viens d'apprendre que tu viens de quelque part où les dragon céleste et le gouvernement ne font pas leur loi. Sais tu au moins de quel mer viens tu ? Et pourquoi tu as envahit mon bateau ?

_ Euh... Tout d'abord laisser moi me présenté. Je m'appelle Prompto, meilleur ami et garde du corps du prince Noctis Lucis Caelum pour vous servir. - Dit il en faisant la révérence, qui tapait les nerfs de tout les pirates de Barbe blanche.

_ Épargne moi tes discours inutile tu me file la gerbe morveux. Viens en au fait, que fait un garde royale ici ?

_Comme je l'ai déjà dit à votre ami, je ne sais pas. Alors que j'allais me craché sur l'Hydréenne, je me suis retrouvé sur votre navire. J'ai moi même du mal à comprendre, il ne c'est passé que quelque secondes pour que je soi hors de vue d'Altissa.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air de mentir morveux, bien que tu n'es pas de chance, je ne peux pas facilement te faire confiance en l'état de la situation. Je ne peux pas non plus te déposer sur la prochaine île, nous sommes déjà à court de temps et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de tomber dans un piège.

_Vous pouvez me dire ce qui ce passe enfin, j'ai le droit de savoir, non ? Quel est cette guerre que vous avez tous en tête.

_ Tu ne lis donc jamais le journal, tout le monde en parle, yoi.- Dit Marco.

_ La dernière info que j'ai eu du journal et sur le discoure que dames Lunafreya avait donner à Altissa.

_Je vois, alors vous êtes totalement couper du monde.

_Hein ?! Attendez une minutes ? Déjà où sommes nous au juste ?

_Tu es sur la première partie de Grand Line.

_Ahahahah... je comprend mieux...

_Où veux tu en venir, yoi ?

_J'ai belle est bien été couper du monde...- en ce gratter la tête.

_...- Tout les pirates se turent.

_Tu veux dire que tu ne connais pas cette mer ?

Prompto hoche la tête.

_ La mer d'où tu viens est elle calme ?

_ Euh ça dépend... du temps et de l'humeur de l'hydéenne.

_L'hydréenne, est ce comme ça que tu appelle ce fameux dieu de la mer.

_ Oui et c'est une déesse en faite. - Dit il en montrant une nouvelle fois la photo de l'hydréenne. Barbe blanche prend l'appareil et regarde avec intérêt.

_Quel est ton but en t'approchant de cette créature ?

_Pour que Noct à la bénédiction des dieux afin de reprendre son pays de l'empire et d'annihilé les démons.

_Vas t'il s'en servir pour contrôler le monde ?

_Non Non du tout, les dieux nous aides juste quand ça leur chante. Je me souviens encore de la fois où l'un d'eux nous à aider à tuer un simple cheval démoniaque, alors que pour tuer un oiseau géant carnivore ils nous ont laisser nous démerder.

_Je ne savais pas que les dieux était aussi farceur. - Dit Haruta en souriant.

_J'aimerais rencontré ton ami, voir si il est digne de confiance. Mais pas pour le moment, comme tu le vois nous allons en guerre et nous ne pouvons ni te déposer sur île ni te laisser te balader tranquillement sur le bateau. Vista amène le au brique, je suis désolé pour le manque de confort mais je vais devoir t'enfermer là-bas durant toute la duré de la guerre morveux.

Vista emmène Prompto avec lui alors que celui ci salua le vieux s'en aucune rancune envers leur hospitalité dur.

Dans la prison, Prompto se pose et allume son téléphone pour jouer à Kings Knight.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ? -Dit Haruta en dehors de la prison.

_ Ah je joue à Kings Knight pour passer le temps. En faite tu ne m'as pas dis ton nom ? Moi c'est Prompto enchanter.

-Haruta. Tu peux me parler d'où tu viens ? Entendre que les dieux son des farceurs m'a titiller.

_ Okey, j'ai pas grand chose à faire de toute façon.

Prompto s'étalait sur divers anecdote, plus marrantes les une que les autres. Quand Haruta ne connaissait pas les monstres qu'il parlait, Prompto lui montra quelque photo de monstre qu'il a fait dans ces combats. Les deux s'entendait avec merveille et partageait leur amusement en racontant des histoire drôle, qu'ils en oublièrent le temps.

_Tu vois un jour quand ont campait un chocobo à voler les lunette d'Ignis. Le lendemain ont à passer notre journée à lui courir après pour récupéré ces lunettes.

_ Ahahah ! Un prince et sa garde royal courant après un vulgaire poulet.

_ Ne rigole pas, ils sont rapide c'est bougre.

Alors qu'Haruta se moquait toujours de Prompto, quelqu'un entre dans la salle.

_ Haruta, ramène toi nous allons bientôt nous immerger. - Dit Izo en regardant avec méfiance Prompto.

_ Ha ! Bon je te laisse Prompto. Je reviendrais pour que tu m'apprenne à jouer à Kings Knight.

_ Okey, de toute façon je vais pas m'envoler. Enfin plus avec un missile en tout cas. 'J'ai appris m'a leçon mes fans'.

Quelque heure plus tard, Haruta reviens en faisant la moue.

_Qu'est ce qui c'est passé Haruta ?

_Juste que mes frères sont vraiment des cons parfois. -Haruta fit une mine dépiter.

_Ils ne veulent pas que je t'approche trop, ils ont peur de se qui peu m'arriver. Ne te fâche pas contre eux. Ils n'étaient pas tout le temps comme ça à l'époque. C'est bien le contraire, ils étaient du genre enjouer, insouciant qui respirait la joie de vivre. Mais il a fallu que tout soi gâcher... L'un des notre nous à trahit et a tuer un de nos frère. Il s'appelait Thatch, j'étais très proche de lui, il m'aidait à faire quelque farce aux autres divisions.

_Je suis désolé pour Thatch. Il devait être un gars bien, j'aurais aimé le connaître.

_Il t'aurais apprécier, s'il était là il aurait sûrement essayer de te faire rejoindre notre famille et il aurait planifié quelque blague pour t'accueillir.

_Ca aurait été sympas. Même si je ne peux pas faire partie des votre. Tu sais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ferons sans moi, Noct et Gladio. Je suis un peu le farceur de l'équipe, ce sera triste sans moi là bas.

Haruta eu un petit reniflement amusé et souriait. « T'as pas tord, sans farceur dans un équipage, la vie est terne. C'est pour cela que c'est beaucoup plus calme sur le Moby sans Thatch et Ace. Maintenant c'est à moi de ranimé mes frères. Avec la guerre qui commence j'avais oublier de comment m'amuser. »

_Faut te ressaisir mec, tu dois honoré ton frère tombé.

_Ouais c'est ce que je vais faire après la guerre. -Dit il à nouveau motivé.

_Alors tu peux toujours m'apprendre à jouer à Kings knight ?

Prompto hoche la tête content de faire partager à son ami son passe temps autre que la photographie.

Quelque heure plus tard, ont toque à la porte et Haruta se fige puis s'éloigne de la cellule de Prompto.

_L'heure est venu... Je vais sauvé mon frère Ace. Quand j'aurais fini, je te le présenterais.

_Fait attention à toi. Si besoin est je serais là pour vous secourir.

_Non, tu n'es pas concerné dans cette guerre et de toutes façon, mes frères ne te font pas assez confiance pour te laisser participer. Mais merci quand même de l'inquiété pour moi, t'en fait pas j'en ai pas l'air mais je suis assez fort pour être digne d'être le 12 ème des commandant de père.

_Bonne chance à toi.

Haruta sourit avant de fermer la porte. Pendant ce temps Prompto commence à s'étirer les muscles pour se préparé à combattre.

_Bon flingue, okey. Appareil photo, Okey. Sulfateuse, Okey. Potion, Okey. Remède, Okey. Antidote, Okey. Queue de phœnix...Okey...Mega elexir et Mega Phoenix Okey... espérons que je n'ai pas à utilisé celle ci sinon je vais avoir Noct sur le dos.

Prompto entend du bruit puis tangue à cause de l'instabilité du bateau. «On est dans une tempête ou quoi ?! » Puis soudain le bateau ne bouge plus, il ne sens même plus la sensation de flotter sur l'eau.

_Je me demande ce qui ce passe en haut. -Il regarde la serrure de sa cellule et commence une réflexion.

_Si je force cette serrure, ils vont très mal le prendre, pas vrai ?

Prompto s'assoit méditant le pour et le contre d'enfreindre les ordres. Puis il entend les cris de guerre qui fait rage, il entend une conversation par haut parleur et se décide à sortir. Trop frustré de rester dans l'ignorance et n'ayant pas envie de regretter le sort de son nouvel ami. Il tire sur la serrure et sort de la prison, sur le chemin il se perd plusieurs fois dans les couloir labyrinthique du bateau. Après quelque minutes il monte sur le pont pour voir un champs de bataille épique. Un jeune garçon en est le centre d'attention et cible pour certains qui l'attaquaient.

_Et bien, il m'épate. Je me demande où est Haruta ? - Prompto cherche tant bien que mal à trouver son ami. A la place il trouve le vieil homme mal en point et quelque pirates soit déjà tomber soit au bord de l'être. Il commence alors sa balade vers le vieux en trottinant et sur le passage ramasser les pirates sur les rotules.

En s'approchant de l'un d'eux il lui dit tout en lui tapant le dos de réconfort. - Et ça va aller ? Courage les gars.

Le pirates soufrant ce remit sur pied soudainement en bien meilleur forme qu'il était avant l'intervention du jeune. Celui ci regarde la figure détendu du blond s'éloignant de lui en trottinant.

_ Pourquoi il est si détendu ? Dit le pirate en parant une attaque de la marine.

Prompto s'avance de plus en plus du centre du champs de bataille, toute en aidant à relever certain pirates au passage. Quand il fut assez près de la grande silhouette, il fut arrêter par un flingue sur sa tempe

_ Que viens tu faire ici ? Que veux tu à père. -Dit Izo menaçant.

_Je veux juste le soigner. -Dit il en claquant un Elixir max. Ce qui a pour effet de soigner tout les pirates en faisant des particule vert sous leur pied.

Izo paniqua et dit « Qu'est ce que tu nous a fait ?! »

_ Comment ça vas mon vieux ? - dit il à la figure imposante. Celle ci regard avec une lueur vive d'intérêt.

_Tu es bien plus intéressant que j'imaginai morveux.

_Tu t'en sort pas mal n'en plus pour ton âge, vieil homme.

_Gurarara, morveux insolent.

_Prompto qu'est ce que tu fait là ? - Dit Haruta en se rapprochant déconcerté.

_ A merde j'ai oublié. Désolé de mettre échapper, c'était plus fort que moi. Je déteste être enfermé.

_Gurarara, c'est ça qui t'inquiète ? Je vais pas te punir pour cela au contraire, je devrais te remercié d'avoir soigner mes fils.

_Bien, dans ce cas vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je participe à cette guerre.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me demande l'autorisation, alors que tu viens déjà de mettre ton grain de sel dans cette guerre.

-Hahaha... Je vais faire ça alors. - Prompto fait apparaître son flingue en jouant avec il chante la chanson des chocobo en s'éloignant de barbe blanche.

Prompto évite les coup et tente de visé un ennemie, mais ce fige à la réalisation de tuer un être humain. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'a jamais tuer d'humain et le faire maintenant serait il toujours digne de voyager avec Noctis après ça ?

_Pourquoi n'utilise t-il pas son flingue ? - Dit Izo en regardant Prompto esquivé sans cesse les coup des marines.

Haruta regarde Prompto avec inquiétude, Prompto allait être en difficulté quand il le sauve extrémiste.

_ Idiot pourquoi tu n'attaques pas ?

_ Ce n'est pas des démons.

_Bien sûr que ce n'est pas des démons et alors ?

_Je.. Je n'ai jamais tuer d'humain.

_...- Haruta cligne des yeux puis soupire en y laissant un petit sourire cacher. - Alors mes les dans l'incapacité de ce battre ou contente toi de protéger nos frères. Personne ne te force à tuer si tu n'en a pas envie. Mais s'il te plaît, ne meurt pas.

Prompto rigole gêner et répond «Ouais, Merci – Dit il en souriant à Haruta.

_Pas de problème.

Barbe blanche regarde son fils avec leur allié inattendu, il sourit et fait partager son avis à Izo.

_Ce gamin à enrouler Haruta autour de son doigt. Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu sourire comme ça.

_Tu as raison père, depuis la mort de Thatch il n'a plus été le même. Le moby est trop calme, s'en ai devenu morne.

Prompto continua son petit footing en ramassant quelque pirates au bord de la mort et en flinguant les jambes des marines. Au fur et à mesure, les marines s'apercevait que quelque choses n'allait pas. Surtout après l'aura verte qui se propageait sur le corps de pirates, les soignant tous instantanément.

Sengoku voyant les choses mal finir décide d'avancer l'heure de l'exécution de Ace.

Quand Luffy et tout les pirates voyait la dernière heure d'Ace approcher, Luffy hurle en laissant s'échapper une grande aura. Le Haki du conquérant, autrement appeler Fluide Royale. Cela terrasse ceux qui ont une faible volonté qu'ils soient ennemie ou allié. Prompto fut choqué et se tourne pour savoir qui avait fait ça et comment.

Ceux qui était au courant regardèrent Luffy ébahit, barbe blanche impressionné tout comme Ace du haut de l'échafaud.

_ Ce gamin... -Dit il

_Luffy...

Prompto sort son appareil photo de temps à autres pour prendre quelque séquence. Il photographie Luffy qui s'approche de l'échafaud avec l'aide d'une gars au ciseaux qui coupais la pierre comme si c'était du papier. Prompto cru halluciné en voyant ce phénomène, alors que le gars s'en servait pour faire une passerelle menant en haut de l'échafaud. Luffy courait dessus pour rejoindre le jeune homme menotter. Prompto captura l'image des deux jeunes garçons, alors qu'il encourageait du fond de son cœur le chapeau de paille.

Mais un vieillard tente de l'en empêcher, Prompto allait lui tiré dans la jambe, quand il aperçut dans l'expression des deux garçons de la reconnaissance et de la tristesse dans leur yeux.

Prompto retourne aider les autres pirates, utilise sa sulfateuse pour faire son attaque Magnétisme sur les marines. Après cela il continue son manège entre guérir les alliés, blessé les marines et faire quelque photo. Bien que cette dernière a fait un certain affront aux Marines et au Pirates qui combattent sérieusement. Haruta lui a même taper la tête pour lui apprendre ce que sait que la prudence. Ace est libéré et malgré les avertissements d'Haruta, Prompto ne pouvait pas louper un tel chef d'œuvre, la lumière était tout simplement parfaite et l'effet était époustouflant. Il photographie la libération d'Ace avec le chapeau de paille proche.

_C'est si beau la fraternité...snifff... -Dit Prompto oublient qu'il est sur un champs de bataille. A cause de cela il se fait poignarder par un marine derrière le dos.

_PROMPTO ! -Crie Haruta, Prompto met un genou à terre. Tente de prendre une potion avant que la marine l'achève. Heureusement pour lui un gars vient paré le coup et se retourne vers lui.

_Et ça va ? Dit il en lui touchant l'épaule, Prompto se senti mieux soudainement, bien qu'il prie une potion au cas où.

_Merci mec...- Dit il au pirates.

_T'inquiète mon frère, on s'entraident dans la famille. Et tu m'as aussi sauver tout à l'heure.

_Frère ?... - Prompto haussa des épaules laissant cela à plus tard. Haruta se jete sur lui pour voir s'il est gravement blessé mais ne vit aucune blessure. Il se pose des questions et Prompto sourit en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter. Haruta lui tire les oreilles pour ne pas l'avoir écouter.

Barbe blanche demande aux autres de ce replié et de le laisser derrière pour ralentir la marine dans une ultime attaque. Ace refuse catégoriquement, alors que celui ci hésite à retourner au moby, Luffy essaye de raisonner son frère de ne pas prendre les insultes d'Akainu au sérieux sans trop y parvenir.

Ace prend l'attaque d'Akainu pour sauver son frère ciblé par ce dernier, Luffy traumatisé regarde son frère avec horreur.

_ACEEEEE ! -Marco et certain pirates crie le nom de leur frère. Ace se pose sur les épaules de Luffy et lui dit ces dernier mots d'adieux.

Les yeux d'Haruta se vident de tristesse alors que des larmes apparaissait. Marco se lance vers Akainu, tendit que Prompto se tiens la tête.

_Argh ! Je vais finalement devoir l'utiliser. Je suis sûr que les gars vont m'en faire baver. - Dit il en prenant à contre cœur la Méga Phoenix et la brise. Soudain un feu envahit sa paume tout comme les nombreux cadavres alliées qui se levèrent au bout d'un certain temps.

_ C'est pas le moment de dormir, ton frère à besoin de toi. - Dit il en regardant le corps d'Ace au sol s'enflammer. Le trou béant dans la poitrine d'Ace se referme et soudain il rouvrit les yeux de confusion. Il se relève à quatre pattes en touchant sa blessure. Tellement confus il regarde autour de lui pour demander à quelqu'un ce qu'il se passe dans le monde. Mais rien qu'en regardant leur expression il compris qu'ils n'auraient pas sa réponse. Les personnes ébahit le regardèrent lui et ceux qui sont sensé être mort.

_ Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Pourquoi n'est il pas mort ?! -Dit Akainu vert de rage. Alors que Marco surpris pleure de soulagement et reprend ses esprit en se mettant en travers du chemin de ce bâtard d'amiral.

Prompto se dirige vers Ace qui n'étais pas décidé à partir à cause de sa confusion. Il regarde la visage traumatisé de Luffy et prend un remède en voyant la brûlure sévère sur son torse. A cause de cela les marines et les pirates ont fait la liaison et ont tout de suite accusé ou remercié Prompto de son acte.

Akainu et Sengoku était énervé de voir la situation s'inverser, ils devaient à tout pris tuer le jeune homme pour empêcher qu'il guérisse et ressuscite d'autre pirate ou sinon tout leur effort auront servit à rien. Dans son mégaphone Sengoku ordonne aux marine de se concentré sur Prompto qui relève Ace et porte Luffy.

_ Qui t'es ?- Dit Ace menaçant

_C'est pas le moment de poser des questions ! il faux nous mettre à l'abri.

_ **Ceci est un ordre ! Tuer le gamin blond qui accompagne Ace au poing ardent et le chapeau de paille. C'est la priorité absolu !**

_ Quoi !? Mais pourquoi moi ?

_ Qu'est ce que t'as fais pour qu'il t'en veuille à ce point mec ? -Dit Ace.

_Mais je leur ai rien fait ! -Dit Prompto en courant vers la grande figure qu'est Barbe blanche, il y avait une chose qu'il n'aimait pas dans la résolution du vieil homme. Après avoir esquivé un nombre incalculable de marine et avoir été sauver plusieurs fois par les pirates de barbes blanche, Prompt arrive près de leur capitaine.

_Père . Dit Ace soulager et heureux de revoir son père et d'être de retour dans sa famille.

_Je suis content que tu vas bien Ace. -Dit il en protégeant les gamins d'une multitudes de projectile de lumière avec son propre corps.

_PERE ! - crie Ace paniqué. Prompto brise une potion frustré.

_Maintenant j'en ai marre, vous allez nous foutre là paix, non mais. Prend ça. -Dit il en lançant une sphère.

Celle ci ce répondit sur une zone ou Kizaru se tiens immobile paralysé par l'électricité.

_ Vieil homme, nous devons partir maintenant. Et quand je dis nous... je t'inclus..

_Père allons-y ! insiste Ace en tenant le pantalon du vieux.

_Je dois m'assurer que tout mes fils se retire, je ne peux pas quitter le champs de bataille avant eux.

**MES FILS L'HEURE DE LA RETRAITE SONNE, RETOURNE TOUS SUR VOS NAVIRE !**

_Je ne vous laisserait pas fuir, le fils de Roger et de Dragon doivent mourir.- Dit Akainu, alors que Marco fatigué réplique.

_ Ace et son petit frère vivront et toi tu vas mourir ici Akainu ! -Dit il en frappant l'homme de lave.

_ Nous n'abandonnerons aucun de nos frères, qu'importe leur passé ou leur liens de parenté. Ils ne se définissent pas par leur parent Yoi. Ils sont se qu'ils choisissent d'être. Dit Marco en gravant son poing dans la figure d'Akainu.

Kizaru continue d'attaquer barbe blanche après avoir été quelque seconde paralysé, tandis que Aokiji continuait de piqué sa sieste dans le décombres faisant semblant d'être inconscient.

Certain Pirates de barbe blanche commençait à vider les lieux tout en protégeant leur arrière, après que Prompto ai ressuscité tout les pirates mort à la guerre, le moral de la marine était au plus bas. Doflamingo interpeller par cette étrange magie sourit machiavéliquement en ciblant Prompto comme nouvelle objectif.

Pour aider ses enfants à fuir le champs de bataille, barbe blanche crée une faille séparant les pirates des marine. Cela n'empêchait pas à certain de passer, mais réussit tout de même à réduire le nombre de leur poursuivant. Prompto qui est la cible prioritaire, Ace et Luffy les second sur la liste fit orienté le combat des marine sur un seul endroit.

Prompto commence à lancer des sorts les uns après les autres pour gagner du temps, quand soudain un rire ce fit sur le champs de bataille. Là où se trouvait la plate forme d'exécution, Barbe noir apparaît.

_Zehahahah !

_Marshall D Teach. - Dit d'un ton lourd Barbe blanche de fureur.

_Tiens ! Tiens mais n'est ce pas ce bon vieux capitaine Barbe blanche. Toujours en vie à se que je vois mon cher commandant. Dit il narquoisement en cachant sa surprise de l'état de la situation.

'Tcch fichu marine, pas fichu de tuer un vieux débris.'

_Marshall D Teach que faîtes vous ici, accompagner des plus dangereux criminelle sensé être enfermé à Impel Down. _ Dit Sengoku avec rage.

_ Zehahahaha... Vous pouvez parlez amiral en chef Sengoku. Je ne pensez pas que la marine était si inutile, incapable de tuer barbe blanche atteints de vieillesse et de maladie et d'exécuter Portgas D Ace menotter au granite marin.

_TEACH ! Je vais te tuer. - Dit Ace en s'avançant. Cependant Prompro l'en empêche.

-Mec... c'est pas le moment. Ace tu oublié que l'ont doit se retiré pour que le vieux viennent avec nous.

Ace ce calme instantanément, bien qu'il soit frustré. Marco envoie Akainu dans la faille avant de s'approcher de Barbe blanche.

_Que faisons nous père au sujet de Teach ?

_ Aujourd'hui n'est pas le moment de se venger, priorisons la retraite.

_Bien ce sera fait.

Edward New Gates regarde Teach avec haine. - Ton crime ne restera pas impunie éternellement Teach. Ton avenir est tout tracer au moment où tu as tué l'un des notre.

_Zehahahaha. Mon destin je le connais. C'est celui de régner sur ses mers. Je deviendrais le prochain roi des pirates.

Teach et son équipage commence à attaquer Barbe blanche, ses fils qui était en retraite hésitait à désobéir au ordre de leur père. Leur haine pour le traître n'a fait que renforcer leur volonté à retourner sur le champs de bataille.

Prompto qui regardait l'aura sombre de l'homme prit son flingue et tire une bombe éclairante. Alors que Teach allait porter un coup à New Gate en l'attirant avec sa gravité, celle ci s'annule au moment ou le tire de Prompto éclaire la zone dont Teach.

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à utiliser mon pouvoir. -Dit Teach contrarié.

Ace regarde le blond avec étonnement, puis ce prépare à recevoir l'équipage de Teach. Sauf que Prompto lui tiens l'épaule et lui donne Luffy.

_Met ton frangin à l'abri, je m'occupe d'aider le vieux

_Mais...

_Ont est trop vulnérable avec un inconscient dans les bras. Tu ne veux pas mettre ton frère en danger, non ?

_Et père...

_ Je vais l'aider, pendant ce temps amène le sur le bateau.

Ace hésita, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser son petit frère en danger, et n'a pas assez confiance au garçon blond pour éloigner son frère de lui. Il hoche simplement la tête en portant Luffy sur son dos.

_Quand Teach vu qu'Ace fuyait la guerre, il le provoquait pour qu'il s'arrête et l'attaque. Mais Ace avait bien tenu sa leçon face à Akainu, pour le bien de son frère il devait garder la tête froide. En partant Prompto était attaquer par le sniper de l'équipage adverse. Par instinct il esquiva la balle et pris son flingue pour répliquer.

Marco et Haruta son revenu en renfort et combattent chacun un ennemis. Marco avait alléger d'un grand poids son père en prenant Kizaru tandis qu'Haruta pris l'ancien marine.

Sengoku annonça aux marine la destitution du titre de Shichibukai de Barbe noire pour traîtrise et ordonne de l'abattre ainsi que son équipage.

Donflamingo s'approcha dangereusement de Prompto quand il tend la mains vers lui pour y placer ces files de marionnettiste, Athmos les coupa pour le protéger.

_Tu ne lui fera aucun mal Donflamingo. Je luis dois la vie de mes frères et de mon salut.

_fufufufu tu n'as toujours pas appris la leçon commandant.

_Je ne me ferais plus avoir par tes pièges.

Le combat s'intensifiait certains commandants aidaient leur divisions à retourner sur le navire, tandis que d'autres combattait pour protéger père, leur bienfaiteur et Ace.

Akainu réapparaît hors de la faille et s'attaque aux bateau pour empêcher les pirates de barbes blanche de fuir. Jimbe tente d'éteindre tout incendie sur les bateaux, alors que certains commandant en retrait attaque Akainu pour protéger leur frères sur le bateau.

Sengoku intègre la guerre en prenant pour objectif de se débarrasser de Prompto lui même.

Celui ci sentie un frisson dans le dos 'Pourquoi je suis toujours visé. T.T ' Prompto brise une nouvelle fois une potion. Il regarde le nombre qu'il lui reste en potion avec inquiétude, depuis la guerre, il en avait utiliser considérablement, bien qu'il essayait d'en préservait en relevant le maximum de pirate au bord. Il redoutait la réaction de Noct quand il verra la sacoche des potions.

A Altissa ~

Noct se retrouve à l'hôtel, ayant perdu plus que prévue, le prince était inconsolable alors que Gladio et Ignis était tendu. Leur chambre restait silencieux à la disparition de Prompto, ils ne savaient pas où il était mais savait qu'il était en vie et en grand danger. Gladio regardait le sac à potion diminué drastiquement, surtout l'utilisation d'une Méga Phoenix lui fit mal au cœur et demande à Ignis ce qu'il pouvait faire. Ignis fut un plan ingénieux.

_Et si ont faisait le plein de potion, comme ça au moins ont est sûr que Prompto n'en sera pas à court.

_Je me demande vraiment comment il fait son compte pour en utiliser autant.

_Peut-être qu'il affronte l'empire et qu'il ne peux pas fuir. Et il ne dois pas être tout seul, si il utilise une Méga Phoenix et un Méga Elexir.

_Géniale est nous ont reste planter là sans pouvoir l'aider alors que sa majesté se morfond dans son coin.

_Il faux le comprendre, il a perdu Dame Lunafreya et Prompto est porté disparu sans parler de... - Dit Ignis en touchant ses paupières fermer.

_Je vais nous rationné en potion avec de la chance, je trouverais encore des magasins qui en vendent.

_Très bien, je reste ici ou cas ou Noct sortirait de sa chambre.

Prompto esquivait tant bien que mal les attaques du sniper, il deviens alors sérieux.

_ Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! C'est mon honneur de tireur qui est en jeu.- Dit il en tirant sur son adversaire. Il ne visait plus les jambes, mais des zones stratégique qui lui permettent la victoire.

_Avec moi, la peur va changer de camp Ahaha ! - Dit il en tirant une balle perçante qui cible le fusil de l'homme. Celui ci est annulé par la balle du sniper qui créa un entre choc de balle. Prompto fit la moue mais continue sa lancer, soudain quelqu'un viens lui faire de l'ombre.

Sengoku se tenait devant lui l'air menaçant, Prompto se sentie vite intimidé 'mec pourquoi ils sont tous si grand ici' Il lance une magie pour essayé de s'enfuir loin de l'homme doré, mais celui ci ne semble pas affecté.

Alors qu'il lance une nouvelle fois une magie de foudre paralysante. Tire des balles dont certaine passèrent sans faire de dégât.

_Mais c'est quoi ce monstre ? je ne lui fait absolument rien.

Sengoku tend son poing pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. 'Alors là je suis mal barré' pense Prompto en fermant les yeux. une épée viens arrêter l'acte.

_Je suis heureux d'être venu à temps. - Dit le nouveau venu d'un ton bourru.

_Qu'est ce que tu fait là, le Roux.

_Je suis là pour cesser cette guerre. - Dit-il menaçant.

_Ce n'est pas t'es affaires, non ne pouvons pas nous arrêté sans au moins tuer les fils de Roger, de Dragon et se jeune homme.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que vous à fait ce garçon mes je ne vous laisse pas le choix Sengoku. Continué la guerre et vous aurez à faire à nous. - Dit Shanks en compagnie de ces seconds.

_Tu veux toujours continué Marshall D Teach...Non plutôt Barbe Noire.

_Zehahaha, cela faisait longtemps Shanks, comment va la blessure que je t'es faites. -Shanks ne répondit même pas à la provocation.

_Si vous ne voulez pas avoir trop de pertes, je vous conseil une nouvelle fois de vous retiré dans cette guerre Sengoku. -Celui ci serra les dent regardait toujours le jeune homme à côté de Shanks. S'il n'était pas là. Si seulement il n'était pas là, Barbe blanche et Portgas D Ace serait déjà mort.

_ Pourquoi protéger vous Barbe Blanche, le Roux ?

_J'évite que vous détruisez l'équilibre entre les forces du monde.

_C'est assez hypocrite de ta par le Roux, quand ont sait que tu protège la personne qui à lui seul peux faire pencher la balance du côté des pirates. -Dit-il haineux

Shanks regarde le jeune homme qui n'avait pas dit son mot dans l'histoire. Tout en lui faisait croire qu'il était quasi inoffensif. Qu'avait fait le garçon pour s'attirer autant les foudre d'un amiral en chef.

_Tout est permis dans une guerre si je ne me trompe, vous avez vos cartes et Barbe blanche à les sienne. Maintenant en tant que juge de cette guerre, dans le but de faire le moins de victime possible je propose de retiré vos soldats.

_Tch... - Sengoku avait les yeux fixé sur Prompto qui se faisait très petit.

_ Laisse moi au moins tuer se morveux pour compensez la mort de mes hommes.

Prompto se fige et éclate. « Mec, qu'est ce que je t'ai fais ? J'ai tuer personne dans l'histoire en quoi j'ai un rapport avec eux. »

_Tu es celui qui à rendu leur mort inutile. Paye pour avoir jouer aux dieux.

_D'abord je joue à rien du tout et c'est vous que je sache qui avait juger la vie d'une personne seulement par sa filiation. Alors vous êtes mal placer pour dire ça. Si vous tenez tant à vos homme, retiré vous et aller utiliser vos potion au lieu de les conserver comme des radins. Dit-il en boudant.

Shanks n'avait pas compris un mot de ce qu'il se passait, mais c'était intéresser au gamin qui avait les couille de crié sur l'amiral en chef de la marine.

_Comme tu peux l'entendre, il n'est pas responsable donc il ne meurt pas.- Dit Shanks.

Pendant ce temps avec Akainu, qui avait un genou à terre grâce à la combinaison d'attaque d'Haruta et de Vista. Les Shichibukai étant partie à cause des nouveau venu, ne fut pas en faveur de la marine. La plus part des pirates avait déjà évacué, tout comme les prisonnier d'Impel Down, il ne manquait plus que les commandants. Ace et Luffy était derrière Haruta et Vista qui les avaient protéger d'Akainu toujours à leur poursuite.

Sengoku soupir, il avait vraiment perdu, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de faire la guerre à Barbe Blanche et le Roux ainsi que de punir Barbe Noir pour sa trahison.

_Je déclare la guerre terminé, que tout les soldats batte en retraite, nous avons perdu. Nous devons reconstruire la marine et devenir plus fort. La prochaine fois nous serons les vainqueurs.

Teach et son équipage qui attaquait toujours Barbe blanche et Marco avait été stopper par les seconds de Shanks. Prompto regarde le gros avec dégoût alors qu'il préparait une nouvelle fois une balle éclairante. Teach vu que cela désactivait son pouvoir maudit puis s'éloigne. En voyant que la marine ce retire, il soupire et sourit en regardant Edward New Gate.

_Bien puisque je n'ai plus vraiment d'avantage à rester ici, je vais me retiré. Je reviendrais te refaire la peau vieux sénile.

Barbe Blanche se renfrogna, déjà il n'aimait pas beaucoup que le rouquin l'aide. En plus de cela Teach se traître fuit le combat. Mais il y avait plus urgent, bien que le miracle du morveux à fait revivre certains de ses fils. D'autre non pas eu cette chance. Regardant d'un air triste les cadavres au sol.

**_Nous ne pouvons pas laisser là guerre ce finir comme ça. C'est une honte pour la marine et la justice absolue ne permet pas de laisser vivre les progénitures de Roger et Dragon. -**Crie Akainu en désaccord avec les instruction de Sengoku.

_Nous ne pouvons rien faire Sakazuki, nous sommes trop désavantager en nombre et en capacité de récupération. Je comprend très bien ce que tu ressent et j'en prend l'entière responsabilité. Si seulement ce gamin n'était pas là...

_Alors massacrons le. Rien ne dois entraver la justice.

_ Et faire encore plus de victime dans nos rang ? Je te rappelle que le Rouquin le protège.

_Sengoku aurais tu peur de cet homme ?

_Là n'est pas la question, replie toi Sakazuki, c'est un ordre !

_Le gouvernement ne va pas te laisser t'en sortir comme ça. - Dit-il en se retirant.

A ce moment Prompto resta avec l'homme au cheveux roux qui était sa bouée de sauvetage pour le moment. Bien que cela soi gênant d'être inutile et protéger, il n'en parlera jamais à Noct et au autre ça c'était certain.

_Et Monsieur merci beaucoup de m'avoir sauver tout à l'heure.

_Pas de problème mon garçon, retourne sur le Moby Dick avant qu'il ne partent sans toi. Enfin pas que ça me dérange, tu peux toujours faire partie de mon équipage ? - Dit-il d'un ton décontracté.

_euh, désolé mais non merci. Je vais y aller alors...

_Dommage...- Dit il non offenser.

Prompto s'approche du gigantesque bateau quand Haruta lui fonce dessus pour le tiré par les oreilles.

-Hai ! Arrête ça fait mal...

_ Pas avant que tu comprenne que ce que tu as fait était de l'inconscience. Non mais franchement ta pas idée comment j'ai paniqué en te voyant devant Sengoku.

_Rassure toi, j'ai aussi flippé. J'ai bien cru que ma dernière heure était arrivé.

_Ouais heureusement que Shanks ta sauver les miches. Maintenant monte ont doit déguerpir au plus vite.

Arriver sur le Moby dick.

_HA~ enfin un peu de calme... Dit Prompto en s'assaillant sur le bastingage, puis regarde autour de lui.

_ Emmener les blesser ici.

_Où sont les drap ? Nous avons besoin d'un médecin ici !

_On a plus de bandage comment fait-ont ?

_ Prend des draps et sert t'en, ça devrais suffire pour le moment.

_Remplacer les voile qui sont déchiré, nous devons à tous pris mettre de la distance entre Marineford.

_ Nous devrons nous approvisionné sur l'île la plus proche. Nous manquons d'anesthésie.

_ Comment va Père ?

Non ce n'était définitivement pas calme, devait-il retourné dans sa cellule. Il regarde les pirates faire des aller est venu par la porte menant à l'intérieur. Ouais non, de toute façon il allait se perdre à nouveau dans se labyrinthe.

'Je devrais peut-être aider ? 'Dit il en prenant une Mega Potion. Il fixe son inventaire à Potion et s'aperçoit qu'elle était de nouveau pleine à par pour les potions rares, il ne manquaient plus de Potion, ni de Remède. En brisant la potion tout le monde avait des éclats vert autour d'eux, ils étaient partiellement remis. Ceux qui avait un œil sur Prompto dont Haruta arrêtèrent de faire ce qu'ils faisaient et s'approche de lui.

_Je peux avoir une explication sur ça ?

_ Hein, de quoi ?

_Je parle de ce que tu viens de faire un instant.

_Bas j'ai utiliser une Mega potion pour vous aidez. Je n'aurez pas dû ? -Dit Prompto en se grattant la tête.

_C'est quoi une Mega Potion ? Dit Haruta curieuse.

_Ha... hehehehe...je comprend mieux pourquoi ont me voulait mort.

Haruta eu une goutte de sueur se loger sur son front face à la stupidité de son ami.

_Là d'où je viens les potions sont courante. Ce que je viens d'utiliser sur vous sont assez rare mais permettent de soigner tout le monde que je considère comme mes alliées.

_Tu peux aussi ressuscité les morts.

_Ben ouais en théorie tant que ton corps et intacte. J'utilise pour sa une queue de phœnix.

_... une queue de Phoenix ? Un Phoenix ….comme Marco ?

_Mhmm, faudrait voir. Ont les appelle queue de Phoenix mais en vrai ses leur plumes, tu vas devoir le déplumé pour tester. Tiens je t'en passe une, utilise le quand tu en aura besoin.

_Comment ça marche ?

_Simple tu la brise, mmhhh... - Prompto regarde autour de lui et voit les infirmières attacher le géant vieille homme à des perfusions. « Je vais te montré l'exemple » Dit il en prenant un remède dans la main et se lève pour se diriger vers l'homme.

_Qu'est ce que tu va faire ?

_ Tu verras -Dit-il d'un tons espiègle.

Il se retrouva devant Barbe Blanche qui lui retourne l'attention avec des yeux pleine de curiosité et de gratitude. Haruta suivait de derrière Prompto qui se tourne légèrement vers Haruta pour qu'il puisse voir et brise le remède.

_Tu dois être à côté de la personne et penser à elle pour que l'objet s'active sur cette personne. Sinon elle s'enclenche automatiquement sur toi. Tu vois c'est simple. -Dit il alors que Barbe Blanche ressentait une fraîcheur dans son organisme. Il n'avait plus de douleur aigu dans la poitrine, chaque respiration ne lui faisait pas mal. C'était comme dans sa jeunesse, il était en pleine forme. Il regarde le gamin la curiosité piqué à vif.

_Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait morveux ?

_J'ai utilisé un remède, normalement tu dois plus avoir des altérations d'états.

Barbe blanche est confus tout comme Haruta au première abord, puis il eu le déclic et demande au infirmières et à Marco de vérifié pour lui. Marco ressortie les résultat avec stupéfaction, dans son dossier leur père allait parfaitement bien. Plus de problème cardiaque, plus de problème avec son foie et la vigueur de ses poumons ont retrouver leur fonction d'antan. S'il ne connaissait pas plus le vieille homme, il aurait cru qu'il n'avait jamais été malade.

_Gurarararara... t'en fait une tête Marco. C'est compréhensif, …. maintenant je n'ai plus rien à craindre que vous m'interdisez de boire.

_ Oyagi !

_ Morveux je ne sais pas comment te remercier, tu en a fait beaucoup trop pour nous. Rien ne serait trop grand pour te dire à quel point nous sommes reconnaissant. Tu n'avais même pas de raison de nous aider, encore moins avec l'accueil qu'ont t'avait réservé. Tu as risqué ta vie pour sauver mes fils, tu leur à donner une seconde vie et je t'en suis infiniment redevable.

_Rhaaa vous allez me faire rougir... je voulais juste aider un ami. -Dit-il en se grattant la tête gêner.

_Gurarara, tu es un très bonne ami. Cela me donne plus envie de te faire rejoindre mon équipage.

_Vous vous êtes passer le mot ou quoi ? -Dit il déconcerté. - Je vais devoir décliner j'ai mes amis qui m'attendent.

_Dommage, mais au cas où tu change d'avis. Tes amis sont également les bienvenue dans la famille si l'occasion se présente.

_Okey je n'y manquerais pas. Ah j'oubliais désolé pour la serrure de la prison.

_Gurararara, tu es vraiment quelque chose morveux.

Prompto s'éloigne de Barbe Blanche en compagnie d'Haruta et reviens là ou ils étaient, il sortie son appareil photo.

_Ne me dis pas que...

_Et si, j'ai pas eu le temps, mais je vais devoir les trié maintenant que c'est terminé. Regarde celle là, elle est pas mal non ?

Haruta se tape le front et regarde toute les photos que cet abrutie inconscient à faites durant la guerre.

Il y avait beaucoup de photo, celle qui était mémorable était le moment où Ace fut détacher de la plate forme d'exécution avec son frère. La fois où leur père créa une faille pour séparé les deux camps. Une autre où Shanks arrête la guerre. 'Mais quand cette imbécile à pris cette photo.' Il y avait des photos de tout les commandants et même de lui ce qui flattait un peu son égaux. Il avait l'air bien sur cette photo.

Après que cela se tasse, tout les commandant font leur rapport sur les dégâts et le récapitule de la guerre. Kaido avait belle est bien profité de leur guerre pour tenter quelque chose sur ces îles protéger. Certains pirates recrus commençait même à les attaquer pensant qu'ils étaient affaiblie après la guerre.

Haruta avait rapporter ce qu'il avait appris sur les objets que Prompto avait utilisé pendant la guerre.

Malheureusement ils n'avaient pas récupéré les corps de leur frères mort durant la guerre, c'était trop dangereux de s'attarder là-bas alors que la marine hésitait toujours à combattre.

Marco et les infirmière s'y intéressait de plus en plus tout comme Ace qui avait été ressuscité de cette façon.

_ Marco ont peut te déplumer pour voir si c'est possible. -Dit Ace avec un sourire narquois.

_ Tu me prend pour quoi, Yoi. Je ne suis pas une dinde.

_ Mais c'est pour sauver nos frères.

_ C'est impossible que ça fonctionne, je suis un phœnix certes mais mes plumes sont en flamme . Tu ne peux pas les touché Yoi. Encore moins les prendre.

_Tch c'est pas drôle.

Après que la réunions soit terminé, Marco retourne dans ses quartier pour y écrire le journal de bord ainsi que de décrire ces récentes découverte. En s'y penchant plus, il examina ces écrits.

_ Queue de Phoenix, Remède et Potion... est ce seulement possible que... -Dit il en regardant les effet que cela donne. Il devait le lui demander le lendemain.

Prompto était dans la chambre d'Haruta qui lui avait dit de dormir là, au lieu de sa cellule. Le lendemain matin il eu, une grande agitation qui fit précipité les commandant vers les lieux.

Haruta et Prompto s'avance vers le centre de l'agitation et aperçut un trou ou plutôt une porte vers une autre dimension. De l'autre côté se tenait Noctis, Gladio et Ignis dans les alentour d'Atlissa.

_ Oi, Prompto !

_Woah.. c'est vous les gars. Vous allez bien ?

_C'est plutôt à nous de te demander ça. T'as vue toutes les potions que t'as utiliser. Répond Gladio

_hahaha... je peux toute expliqué.

_Bon tu viens ont a pas que ça à faire. -Dit Noct

_ Attendez une minute, je dis au revoir à un ami.

Les pirates était surpris de la scène qui ce passait devant leur yeux. Ils ne savait pas d'où venaient Prompto ni même de ces objets miracle, mais cela dépassait l'entendement.

Prompto se tourne vers Haruta quelque peu triste de cette soudaine séparation, il sourit et lui fait un câlin avant de lui faire ces adieux. Marco avait une dernière chose à demander à Prompto avant qu'il ne partent pour de bon.

Prompto écouta sa théorie, réfléchis puis hausse des épaules.

_ Je ne sais pas si sa peu fonctionné, mais essaie toujours.. tiens. -Dit-il en donnant les potions.

_Salut tout le monde prenez soins de vous. - Dit il en faisant signe avant de passer par la porte dimensionnelle. Les pirates l'acclame une dernière fois avant que la porte ne disparaisse.

_ Tu faisait quoi pendant tous ce temps. -Dit Noct un peu sur les nerfs.

_Désolé les gars, je me suis écraser sur l'hydréenne et j'ai atterrie dans un autre monde.

_ Tu as de la chance d'avoir survécu, la prochaine fois je te conseil d'être plus prudent. Dit Ignis en mettant les poings sur les I.

_ Ignis qu'est il arriver à tes yeux ?

_Comme tu le vois, je ne vois plus très bien. Je n'ai pas été assez prudent non plus.

_Bon aller cessons de nous morfondre, tu peu m'expliquer comment tu as fait ton compte pour dilapider toute nos réserve de potion. -Dit Gladio

_ Heheh ...C'est une longue histoire...-dit il en se grattant la tête.

_Vas- y ont aura tout notre temps dans le train qui nous conduira à l'empire.

_J'ai en quelque sorte été entraîné dans une guerre.

_C'est toujours pareil, qu'importe ou nous allons, la guerre est partout- Dit Noct en déprimant.

_Noctis tu dois te reprendre, tu es le roi du Lucis, tu dois accomplir ta mission.

_Ouais, ouais je sais...

_Mec que c'est il passé pendant mon absence, c'est devenu tendu entre vous.

_Si tu avais regarder tes messages t'aurais su.

_Des messages ?...-dit il en fouillant ces poches - Mon téléphone... je je l'ai oublié avec Haruta.

_ Tu vas devoir en racheter uns.

_NON ! J'ai toutes mes donné sur mon téléphone. Je vais devoir recommencer à Zéro Kings Knight. J'étais pourtant si loin dans le jeu.

_C'est ça qui te préoccupe ?

Haruta regard toujours l'espace vide, Marco prend l'une de ces épaules et lui demande de le suivre. Au fond du Moby Dick juste à côté de l'infirmerie ce trouvait la morgue, Marco ouvrit l'un des placard ou se trouvait le corps de leur frère défunt depuis maintenant 4 mois. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore enterré à cause des événements qui s'était enchaîner.

_Qu'est ce qu'ont fait ici ? Dit Haruta

_ Je teste une de mes théorie. -Dit il en sortant une potion et la brise pour que le corps de leur frère redevienne en bonne état. Haruta regarde avec compréhension et anticipation. Marco prie un remède qui décongela le corps et désinfecte toute anormalité à l'intérieure de ce même corps. Haruta prie alors la queue de Poenix que Prompto lui a passé et la brise. Attendant que cela agisse, espérant que cela fonctionne. Alors qu'il attendait quelque minutes, la déception ce fait savoir, quand soudain une voix vint interrompre leur dépression.

_ Vous en faîtes de ces têtes. - Dit l'homme allonger sur la table mortuaire.

_Thatch ! - Dirent les deux commandants aux bords des larmes.

_ Bon, ont peu me dire ce qui ce passe. Car là je suis pommé, je suppose que j'étais sensé être mort si je suis ici. -Dit il en analysant ou il se trouvait.

_C'est une longue histoire... -Dit Haruta en reniflant.

_C'est un euphémisme Haruta.

_Je peux dire que maintenant j'ai tout mon temps, mais je meurs de faim.

Ils rigolèrent et l'aida à sortir de la table, bien que ces jambes sois faible depuis le temps qu'il est mort. Il devait y aller doucement.

_Je pense que nous devons l'amener dans sa chambre pour éviter une trop grand vague de frère heureux et soulager qui veulent un câlin de réconfort.

_ Haruta apporte lui quelque chose à manger pendant que je fait mon rapport à Pops et aux autres.

_Ha que ne ferais je pas pour mes frère si intentionné. Vous m'avez manqué aussi mes frères. Dit Thatch plaisantin.

_Tu sais qu'Ace va vraiment te faire un câlin d'ours quand il te verra. Reste en vie, t'as pas intérêt de clamser une nouvelle fois.

Thatch s'assoie sur son lit et attend, il pouvait voir la poussière qui c'était amasser sur ses meubles, il devait s'être passé énormément de temps après la trahison de Teach. La seul chose qu'Haruta et Marco lui ont dit sur le chemin et qu'il avait été sauver par des objets qui ramène les mort à la vie. Qui venait d'une personne qui c'était lié d'amitié avec Haruta. Après que Teach les ai trahit, Ace était partie à sa recherche, ce faisant capture et remis au marine ou une grande guerre à débuter.

Dans sa tête tout était dans le désordre, incompréhensible et totalement impossible. Comment peut-ont ressuscité les mort. A part avec le pouvoir d'un fruit du diable. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, il entendis un raffuts pas possible de pas qui se rapprochait à grande vitesse. C'était tellement pressant que la porte de sa chambre fut sortie de ces gonds à la vague de commandant qui voulait pénétré le plus rapidement dans la chambre.

Malheureusement pour certains, la chambre fut trop petite pour accueillir tout les commandants et ne parlons pas de Barbe Blanche qui resta dans le couloir.

Les yeux de la majorité des commandants était humidifié par la joie qu'il ressentait, Ace n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour se jeter sur Thatch et pleuré des excuses en tout genre.

Thatch console son petit frère qui n'était pas du genre à pleuré aussi facilement. Marco sourit à cette scène touchante, Barbe Blanche aussi était heureux de voir son fils en vie, des larmes pouvait être visible dans ses yeux.

_ Je dois vraiment beaucoup à ce gamin.

Haruta sourit en prenant le repas de Thatch sur un chariot, puis soudain quelque chose vibre dans sa poche. Il pris l'objet incriminé et s'aperçoit que c'était le téléphone de Prompto. Il appuie sur certaine touche et trouve un message.

__Alors ça à fonctionné ?_

Haruta ne pouvait pas assez le remercié. Il tente de répondre avec l'aide des quelque conseil que Prompto lui avait donné en jouant à Kings Kight.

__Merci -_est le mot qui lui envoya.

Prompto sourit au message d'Haruta. Il chantonne la chanson des chocobo dans le train tout en sautillant.

_Fin._

_J'espère que cela vous à plus, je vais peut-être faire quelque bonus, ici est là. Ont verra, tout dépendra des commentaires, si vous appréciez et voulez quelque suite bonus. Ce fut un très long One shot. Et je suis heureuse de l'avoir terminé. _


End file.
